listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Non-Disney Animated Villains
9 * Cat Beast - Decapitated by 7 with a spear. * 8 - Drained by the Fabrication Machine. * Winged Beast - Shredded by a propeller. * Steamstress - Crushed by gears. * Spiderbots - Blown up with an explosive barrel. * The Fabrication Machine - Disintegrated by 9 with the Tailsman. Abominable * Dr. Zara - Swept away by an avalanche triggered by Everest, sending her falling to her death. Anastasia *Rasputin - Disintegrated when Anastasia crushed his reliquary Antz *General Mandible - While trying to kill Cutter, fell into the hole to his death on a branch below The Boxtrolls * Archibald Snatcher - Stomach exploded after eating cheese as he was allergic to it. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs * Mayor Shelbourne - Presumably drowned when his food boat sank. * Chester V - Eaten by the Cheesespider. Coraline * Other Father - Drowned in the lake. * Other April Spink and Miriam Forcible - Died when the opera house collapsed. * Other Sergei Alexander Bobinsky - Bitten in half by the Cat in his rat form. * Other Mother/The Beldam - Erased from existence along with the Other World. * The Beldam's Severed Hand - Crushed by Wybie with a rock. Digimon: The Movie *Parrotmon - Destroyed by RedGreymon with Nova Flame *Diaboromon - Stabbed in the face by Omnimon The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * The King of the Land - Disintegrated by ISRAEL with an eraser bomb. * Network Head - Impaled on a crystal shard by ISRAEL. * The Jew Producer and the Suck My Taint Girl - Disintegrated when they accidentally detonated Network Head's eraser bomb vest. * Betty Rubble - Disintegrated in the eraser bomb explosion. * ISRAEL - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. The Emoji Movie * Anti-Virus Bot - Shut off by Hi-5. * Smiler - Crushed by an Anti-Virus Bot. Epic * Dagda - Shot by Nod with an arrow. * Mandrake - Sucked into a tree. Fire and Ice * Sergeant Quartermaine - Impaled by Teegra with a throwing dagger. * Nekron - Stabbed in the chest by Darkwolf with an axe and consumed by a flood of lava. * Queen Juliana - Consumed by a flood of lava. * Esperanza - Consumed by a flood of lava. * Subhumans - Consumed by a flood of lava. The Flight of Dragons *Ommadon - Destroyed from disbelief when Peter denied the existence of magic to him and recited scientifics Gnome Alone * Troggs - Killed in the destruction of Trogg World when Chloe blew up the crystal with her phone battery. * Mega-Trogg - Disintegrated when Chloe threw a plant, Brittany's phone, and the Keystone into his mouth. Gnomeo and Juliet * Tybalt - Fell off a lawnmower and smashed to pieces. * Terrafirminator - Crashed himself in an attempt to kill Gnomeo and Juliet. * Gargoyles - Fell into the ocean and drowned. Help! I'm a Fish * Joe the Pilot Fish - Drowned after turning into a human. Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie *Lasombra - Shot by the Corazon's box with a poison dart as it sensed his evil while he tried to open it, and fell into a canyon to his death Hotel Transylvania * Bela - Presumably eaten by the wolf pups. How to Train Your Dragon *Red Death - Wings damaged by Toothless with plasma blasts, causing her to crash and explode *Drago Bludvist - Drowned when his Bewilderbeast retreated underwater with him still on it *Grimmel the Grisly - Sent falling to his death from the Light Fury by Hiccup Ice Age *Soto - Thrown against a wall by Manfred, causing icicles to fall and impale him *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Tricked by Manfred into crashing into the thing holding the boulder up, causing a boulder to fall and crush them *Captain Gutt - Eaten by a siren Kubo and the Two Strings * Gashadakuro - Died when Kubo removed the sword from its head. * Garden of Eyes - Stabbed by Beetle with an arrow. * Karasu - Killed by Monkey. * Washi - Disintegrated by Kubo with his magical shamisen. Kung Fu Panda * Tai Lung - Disintegrated by Po with the Wuxi Finger Hold. * Boss Wolf - Stabbed by Shen after refusing an order. * Lord Shen - Crushed by a cannon after he cut the rope holding it up. * Kai - Disintegrated by Po with the power of Chi. The Land Before Time *Sharptooth - Sent falling into deep water by Cera *Ozzy and Strut - Presumably eaten by Chomper's parents *Ichy - Presumably killed by Dil with a tailwhip *Dil - Presumably eaten by a plesiosaur *Striped Sharptooth - Sent falling into big water by Chomper's father with his tail and presumably drowned *Allosaurus - Killed by Doc and Grandpa with a rockslide using their tails *Rinkus and Sierra - Presumably killed when the Stone of Cold Fire exploded during a volcanic eruption The Last Unicorn *Mommy Fortuna - Killed by the Harpy with her claws *Ruhk - Killed by the Harpy with her claws *Red Bull - Forced into the water by the unicorn and presumably drowned or was extinguished *King Haggard - Fell to his death from his castle when the unicorns destroyed it Leap! * Regine Le Haut - Presumably fell to her death when the wood stands around the Statue of Liberty prototype collapsed. Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * The Jester - Sucked into the tornado that destroys anything sucked into it. The Lego Movie * Rex Dangervest - Erased from existence when Emmet decided not to be like him. Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *Nightmare King - Destroyed by Nemo with the Royal Scepter Monster Family * Imhotep - Fell to his death after being launched by Frank with a slingshot. * Dracula - Frozen by Emma with his own snowflake. Monster House * Constance Nebbercracker/Monster House - Blown up by DJ with a stick of dynamite. Monsters vs. Aliens *Gallaxhar - Killed when Dr. Cockroach set his ship to self destruct. My Little Pony: The Movie *The Storm King - Turned to stone when Tempest jumped in front of the obsidian orb he threw, then fell off the balcony and shattered to pieces Next Gen * Q-Bots - Blown up by 7723 with mini laser droids. * Ares - Head ripped off by Mai. * Justin Pin - Died when Ares was destroyed. Osmosis Jones *Scabies - Slashed by Thrax with his claw *Bruiser and Spider Legs - Incinerated by Thrax with his claw *Thrax - Sent falling into a jar of alcohol when Ozzy tricked him into sticking his claw into Shane's false eyelash, which fell Paranorman * Athaga Prenderghast - Went into rest in peace when Norman finally put her to sleep. * Zombies - Disintegrated when Athaga finally went to sleep. * Judge Hopkins - Disintegrated when Athaga finally went to sleep. Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night *Puppetino - Turned to a puppet and burned by the Emperor of the Night *Emperor of the Night - Destroyed by Pinocchio with the Blue Fairy's power The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Queen Victoria - Eaten by a panda, leopard, and rhino. Quest for Camelot *Griffin - Presumably burned to death by Devon and Cornwall breathing fire *Ruber - Destroyed by a wave of magic caused when he was tricked by Kayley and Garrett into sticking Excalibur - fused with his arm - back into the Stone Rango * Mayor Tortoise John - Dragged away and eaten by Rattlesnake Jake. Robots *Madame Gasket - Thrown into the melter by Wonderbot and was incinerated and ground to pieces Rock-a-Doodle * The Grand Duke of Owls - Presumably eaten by Hutch. Rock Dog * Linnux - Blasted by Bodi with his guitar. Debatable Shrek *Lord Farquaad - Eaten by Dragon. Returned as a ghost *Lord Farquaad's ghost - Destroyed by Dragon with a blast of flame *Fairy Godmother - Destroyed when Harold reflected her magic beam back at her with his armor *Prince Charming - Crushed when Dragon whipped a tower on top of him with her tail The Snow Queen (1957) *The Snow Queen - Melted when spring came The Snow Queen *Iceosaurus - Killed when Ellie reflected the Snow Queen's magic attacks at it *The Snow Queen - Fell into the lava when her castle was destroyed by Ellie shooting down the Iceosaurus. Still lives turned to stone by the film's end but will presumably melt. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Green Goblin - Destroyed in an explosion while trying to kill Spider-Man with a portal. * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Sucked into the portal without any way of returning as he was knocked unconscious by Spider-Ham with a mallet. * Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Hit by a bus and sucked into the portal without any way of returning. The Swan Princess *Rothbart - Shot in the heart by Derek with an arrow *Knuckles - Fell into the lava when Derek cut the rope of his tram *Clavius - Killed in a volcanic eruption caused when Derek accidentally sent the Forbidden Arts falling to the ground, where it exploded *Zelda - Sent falling onto her trap by Derek and was destroyed on contact The Thief and the Cobbler *ZigZag - Eaten by Phido *King OneEye - Presumably burned to death when his machine was set on fire by Tack with a chain reaction Titan AE *Preed - Neck snapped by Korso *Joseph Korso - Killed by the electricity and Drej energy while using his gun to connect the last circuit breaker. Redeemed *Queen Drej - Absorbed into the Titan's power by Cale using the ring Trolls *Creek - Eaten by a giant monster. *Chef - Eaten by a giant monster. We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Professor Screweyes - Eaten by crows Wonder Park * The Darkness - Disintegrated by June and the gang. Category:Other Category:Animation Category:Notable villain deathlists